


Scarecrow Crying

by PerlaNegra



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, Murder, One Shot, Real Life, Spanish, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de Matt Shepard, un chico gay que fue asesinado por el simple hecho de ser homosexual. Basada en un hecho real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarecrow Crying

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Esta no es precisamente una historia slash, pero trata sobre un chico gay y sus últimas horas de vida. Como imaginarán, es una lectura dura y cruda.
> 
> 2) Está completamente basada en la realidad. Nada se exagera en ella ni se inventa, a menos no más allá de los pensamientos de Matt, que lamentablemente, no se conocerán jamás.
> 
> 3) Historia escrita para conmemorar el aniversario de su muerte, acaecida hace diez años ya, con el único objeto de darla a conocer y que no se pierda su recuerdo.

  
_**Scarecrow Crying**  
Basado en un hecho real  
_

 

Matt daba vueltas por toda la pequeña habitación que ocupaba en la universidad, desesperado y a punto de un ataque de pánico. Lo sabía. Sabía que éste llegaría en cualquier momento y él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. _No quería_ permitirlo. No estaba seguro si en esa ocasión podría resistirlo sin caer en la tentación de ingerir una dosis mortal de su medicamento.

Olvidando su teléfono móvil en una mesita —o tal vez, _queriendo _olvidarlo—, salió a toda prisa de su cuarto. Su instinto le decía que necesitaba compañía urgentemente, al menos una persona con quien charlar. Gente a quien hacer reír y que le ayudaran a olvidar el examen de francés que tendría al día siguiente y para el cual no se había preparado en lo más mínimo.

Meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo, se dirigió casi corriendo a uno de sus lugares favoritos, el salón social _The Library. _No estaba muy concurrido, pero pronto conoció dos chicas con las que entabló conversación durante un rato, sintiéndose un poco mejor de esa manera.

Siempre era así. Aparentemente y para su enorme desgracia, las relaciones personales y el hacer amigos eran los únicos talentos que poseía el bueno de Matt. Lo cual no era buena noticia cuando sentía cómo se desmoronaba su mundo ante la expectativa de ser expulsado de la Universidad de Wyoming, que dicho sea de paso, también había sido el alma máter de su padre. Ante los duros exámenes y extenuantes trabajos escolares, ser simpático y agradable no servía de nada.

Desde pequeño, Matt recordaba haber enfrentado todo tipo de problemas. Enfermedades, timidez y rendimiento escolar bajo; éste último, motivo por el cual sus padres llegaron a creer que tenía algún déficit de atención. Sin embargo, Matt no quería pasarse la vida trabajando tras un teléfono intentando venderle artículos a gente que no deseaba ni escucharlo, así que se empeñó en cursar una carrera. Le apasionaba la política, pero no por eso se le facilitaba el estudiarla.

Y aquella noche, recordando que tenía que presentar un examen al día siguiente, Matt había corrido despavorido al darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para estudiar. Cuando había salido corriendo de su cuarto había huido de muchas cosas: del compromiso que había pactado con su amigo Walt para ir al cine, de la llamada que su abuelo había prometido hacerle, de su temor a fallar en la escuela y así, a sus padres.

Cosas como esas lo hacían convencerse de que solamente era un desperdicio de aire. Un desperdicio de dinero. Un fracaso. Y lo peor era que, por más que corriera, no podía huir de sus propios complejos y del fantasma de la depresión.

Se suponía que no debía beber alcohol a causa del medicamento que estaba tomando, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. En el salón se bebió una cerveza sin chistar, la cual tuvo que ser ingerida rápidamente porque las chicas con las que estaba se retiraron temprano a estudiar.

Era normal; estaban en plena época de exámenes y todos los estudiantes estaban retirados en sus habitaciones cumpliendo con su deber. Menos Matt. Se desesperó. Él quería olvidarse de todo eso, de que fracasaría, y recordando que ese martes era día de reunión del grupo Unión LGBT[[1]](http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=29361&chapter=1#_ftn1), se dirigió prestamente hacia allá.

Al verlo llegar, Jim Osborne, el presidente del club, se sorprendió un poco. Por supuesto, Matt le había dicho con anterioridad que él no esperaba asistir esa noche. _Muchos compromisos. El cumpleaños de Walt, que es como un segundo padre para mí. Y sí, mi examen de francés, para el cual no he estudiado nada._

Distraídamente, Matt escuchó a Jim hablar algo acerca de la manera en que los que formaban parte de la comunidad debían cuidarse los unos a los otros y de manera personal. El joven, ensimismado como estaba, apenas sí captó palabra. Jamás le cruzó por la mente que esa misma noche se arrepentiría de no haber tomado aquellas palabras sobre protección personal un poco más en serio.

Echó un vistazo alrededor y se percató de que conocía a muy pocos de los presentes en la junta, por lo que no dejó de sentirse más solo que nunca. La depresión era una constante en su vida, una sombra que había estado sobre su hombro como un mono que le susurraba lo bien que se estaría si pasaba a mejor vida. Después de todo, nada ayudaba haber sido víctima de una violación en masa. Los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche en Marruecos lo asolaban sin parar, no importando lo que Matt hiciera para olvidarlo.

Toda su vida no había sido un cuento de hadas ni por asomo. Descubriendo a temprana edad su condición de gay, tuvo que enfrentar a la sociedad y luchar contra la discriminación. Su baja estatura y esbeltez no ayudaba, no lo hacían sentirse mejor. Había sido siempre la persistente burla y escarnio en la escuela, el último que elegían para integrar el equipo en los deportes, pues a pesar de lo mucho que éstos le gustaban, no lograba destacar absolutamente en nada.

De apenas 1.58 metros de altura, el pequeño Matt siempre deseó haber sido más grande y más fuerte. Todo un hombre, alguien que pudiera defenderse de los ataques de los demás. Un buen ejemplo para su hermano menor. Consciente de su frágil y enfermiza apariencia, Matt siempre intentaba vestirse con ropa y accesorios que  no lo hicieran ver homosexual. _¿Esto me hace ver muy gay?, _era una de las preguntas recurrentes que hacía a todas sus amigas.

Pero aquella noche no tenía ninguna amiga a la mano que le brindara compañía. La reunión del grupo terminó y después de ir a tomarse un café, todos marcharon a sus casas. Una de las chicas le dio un aventón a Matt a su cuarto, pero apenas entró en él, ya estaba de nuevo afuera.

Estar ahí, en su habitación, le producía una sensación aplastante: un sentimiento que no podía describir, pero que era como culpa mezclada con pérdida. Doloroso y ausente. Matt estaba terriblemente mortificado por haber cancelado la cita que tenía con Walt; segurísimo como estaba de que su amigo estaría tan furioso y decepcionado que ya no querría hablarle más.

De nuevo, Matt salió pensando en esas cosas y volvió a olvidar su teléfono móvil en su cuarto. No supo ni porqué lo tenía apagado, pues la pila estaba cargada y todo. Era como si se estuviese negando a recibir llamadas de la gente que realmente se preocupaba por él, como su abuelo, su madre o varios de sus amigos. Ésa era también consecuencia de la depresión: negarse a acercarse a sus seres queridos, convenciéndose a él mismo que lo detestaban aunque no fuese cierto.

Recordando que la noche era fresca, tuvo el atino de coger una chaqueta deportiva antes de salir. Era casi medianoche cuando llegó al bar _Fireside_, encontrándolo bastante vacío. Había una veintena de personas cantando y bailando en el área del karaoke, pero como Matt no se sentía con ánimos de eso, decidió sentarse en la barra.

Había un solo chico ahí, y Matt le preguntó si podía unirse a él. El chico dijo que sí, y ambos entablaron una conversación un poco escueta. Matt le echaba constantes miradas, preguntándose si sería o no homosexual como él. Últimamente su _gaydar[**[2]**](http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=29361&chapter=1#_ftn2)_ le estaba fallando mucho y temía verse involucrado en otro problema como en la ocasión que malinterpretó a un barman y éste terminó dándole una trompada. Recuerdo amargo, ése. Matt se bebió su cerveza intentando olvidarse de todos sus problemas sin conseguirlo.

Poco a poco, el bar fue quedándose solo, y Matt estaba sintiéndose cada vez más desgraciado. Le aterrorizaba el hecho de ser echado de la escuela, pues eso implicaba el  mayor fallo de su vida y una gran decepción para sus padres. Tal vez era hora de considerar ir a casa y tomarse una buena dosis de píldoras. Seguramente nadie lo extrañaría ni lo echaría de menos y demorarían días en encontrar su cadáver.

Como quería Matt desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Cómo deseaba no haber sido tan pequeño, tan débil, tan torpe, tan tonto. Cómo anhelaba convertirse en un orgullo para sus seres queridos y dejar de ser un estorbo. Cómo deseaba a veces ni siquiera haber nacido.

En esos derroteros estaba cuando dos chicos de aspecto rudo pasaron detrás de él y se dirigieron al baño. Matt los miró de reojo, recordando haberlos visto jugando al billar. Los chicos se demoraron mucho más de quince minutos en el baño, y Matt casi estuvo seguro de que eran una pareja gay.

Sonrió recordando que él también pronto tendría una cita. Había conocido a un muchacho por Internet y habían quedado en que él lo visitaría ese fin de semana. La perspectiva lo alegraba al mismo tiempo que lo espantaba. Después de haber tenido una sola relación seria en todos sus 21 años de vida, no sabía qué esperar.

Eso estaba pensando cuando uno de los jóvenes que había ido al baño se acercó a Matt y lo saludó, presentándose a él mismo. El chico, más o menos de su edad, de piel blanca y enorme nariz chata, le dijo llamarse Rusell y le contó que él y su compañero venían de California.

—Somos pareja —le confesó Rusell en voz baja—. Tú también eres gay, ¿verdad?

Matt sonrió y asintió, alegrándose internamente al ver que su _gaydar _no estaba tan deteriorado como él creía. Por otra parte, nunca había tenido por costumbre negar su propia condición sexual si la pregunta era hecha directamente como en esa ocasión. De cualquier modo, Matt creía que era demasiado obvio.

—Así que son de California —repitió Matt, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos—. Es tan lindo; yo estuve una vez en San Francisco y me encantó. —Se rió antes de preguntar—: ¿Y qué hacen dos chicos californianos en Laramie? No es como si hubiera mucho que ver acá…

Rusell se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabes, visitamos familiares. —Se giró hacia su compañero, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara—. ¿Quieres conocer a mi novio? —le preguntó a Matt, y antes de que éste pudiera responder nada, Rusell ya estaba haciendo las presentaciones—. Matt, él es Aaron. Mira, Aaron, qué cosa tan linda me encontré aquí.

Aaron saludó a Matt con un gesto en su cara que demostraba que no estaba del todo feliz con la situación, y Matt pensó que tal vez se sintiera celoso de su novio. No era como si Matt estuviera tratando de ligar, de todas formas. Así que, haciendo gala de su talento para conversar y caerle bien a la gente, Matt comenzó a darles santo y seña de los lugares en la ciudad que podrían visitar durante su estancia. Se sentía estúpidamente feliz de tener un par de amigos nuevos, ¡y de California! Tal vez hasta pudieran ofrecerle hospedaje si alguna vez Matt podía viajar de nuevo hacia allá.

Después de un breve rato, los chicos decidieron dar por terminada la noche. Le ofrecieron a Matt un aventón a su casa y éste accedió gustoso. Ya era casi la una de la madrugada y hacía frío, así que el ofrecimiento de viajar en auto en vez de caminar era más que bienvenido.

Rusell y Aaron se adelantaron mientras Matt corría a despedirse del barman y del discjockey, quienes eran sus amigos. Éste último le obsequió un cigarrillo; Matt le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que jamás tendría la oportunidad de fumárselo.

Los chicos traían una pequeña furgonetade una sola cabina, así que los tres tuvieron que apretujarse en su interior. Matt quedó en medio de los otros dos.

—¿Para dónde vas? —le preguntó Rusell, que era quien estaba conduciendo.

Matt le dio un par de señas, pero recordó que ellos no eran de ahí. —Tú sigue por esta carretera, yo te diré dónde dar la vuelta.

—De acuerdo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de salirse de la carretera y tomar un camino secundario, Rusell no siguió la indicación de Matt. Éste lo miró extrañado, pues no era posible que no lo hubiese escuchado; justo se lo acababa de decir.

Matt levantó la mano derecha con la intención de señalar hacia el lugar donde quedaba la casa donde se alojaba. Sin querer, rozó la pierna de Aaron y éste reaccionó inesperadamente.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —le gritó, destemplando y súbitamente furioso—. ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡Nosotros no somos como tú!

Matt abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo tanto terror que casi juraba que se le congelaba la sangre. ¿En qué maldito lío se había metido? Giró la cabeza hacia Aaron y no pudo creer lo que veía cuando notó que éste sacaba una pistola de la nada. Antes de que Matt pudiera siquiera moverse hacia un lado, Aaron lo golpeó fuertemente en el lado derecho de la cabeza.

Matt no pudo ni gritar. El dolor que inundó su cabeza fue tanto y tan intenso que lo cegó, arrancándole leves gemidos que tal vez sólo alcanzaba a oír él mismo. Jamás, jamás en toda su vida, había sentido un dolor así. Era inconcebible. Y sobre todo, el miedo, la incertidumbre y la decepción que surgieron en su corazón al darse cuenta que todo era un engaño, le llenaron el pecho. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Sólo pudo reaccionar llevándose las manos hacia su cara, en un vano intento por defenderse.

—¡¿Por qué no te mueves?! —le gritó Aarón y de nuevo lo golpeó. Ese segundo golpe fue tan violento que el primero, o quizá más, y Matt sólo pudo encogerse en el pequeño espacio del que disponía en medio de los dos—. ¡Eres una maldita gallina, marica hijodeputa!

Matt negó con la cabeza, murmurando súplicas que no estaba seguro de que fueran escuchadas. Aaron estaba gritando sin parar, presa de una rabia que Matt jamás había presenciado en nadie y que no podía comprender porqué el muchacho la desataba en contra de él.

—¡Tu billetera! —le gritó—. ¡Saca tu billetera! Por si no te has dado cuenta, maricón estúpido, ¡esto es un asalto!

Víctima de un dolor tan agudo que no le permitía ni mover bien las manos, Matt luchó por tener el valor de descubrirse la cara e intentar alcanzar su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Concentró toda su atención en esa tarea, esperanzado de que no pasaría ya nada más…

Otro golpe en el mismo sitio de su cabeza, y Matt creyó que su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar. Claramente escuchó un crujido proveniente de su cráneo y el pavor lo inmovilizó durante un segundo. Pero Aaron seguía gritando y golpeándolo con su pistola, Rusell conduciendo la furgoneta a Dios sabía dónde, y Matt sabía que su vida pendía de un hilo. Como pudo, de nuevo rebuscó con manos temblorosas debajo de su cuerpo.

—¡DATE PRISA! ¿Por qué tan lento?

Matt logró sacarse la billetera y muerto del miedo y abrumado por un dolor jamás antes sentido, la dejó caer sobre el regazo de Aaron. Se cubrió de nuevo la cara, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su angustiada mente que _todo saldría bien, que lo dejarían ya en paz, que…_

_—_¡¿Sólo veinte dólares?! —gritó Aaron con voz incrédula, y lo golpeó de nuevo—. ¿Sólo traes _veinte dólares_?

—Si vamos a mi cuarto pue… —comenzó a suplicar Matt, dándose cuenta el enorme esfuerzo que le conllevaba poder hilar palabras y concentrarse en lo que deseaba decir. Aquel dolor insoportable lo hacía ver estrellas y le impedía pensar en nada más—. Yo… le-les daré lo que…

Aaron lo golpeó de nuevo. En el mismo sitio de su cabeza. Y luego, otra, y otra más. Tantas veces que Matt perdió la cuenta.

Aunque después… mucho después, Matt sabría que habían sido más de veinte veces las que Aaron descargó todo el peso de su odio irracional, de sus prejuicios y de su poca humanidad sobre su cabeza, quebrándole el cráneo al menos cinco veces y dejando tanta sangre en la furgoneta que, más tarde, les fue imposible limpiar.

Interiormente y con susurros ahogados por culpa de su agonía, Matt suplicaba que _al menos _lo golpeara en otra parte de su cuerpo. En medio del dolor cegador no se daba cuenta que también sus manos y brazos estaban siendo apabullados por aquel inclemente y su arma de fuego. No sentía más que el dolor en su cabeza y el pánico ante la certeza de que no saldría vivo de esa furgoneta.

Cuando sintió humedad ardiente salir a borbotones y resbalar entre sus manos, supo que era sangre y que él, era hombre muerto. Pensó en lo estúpido que había sido al desear la muerte anteriormente. Ahora que la estaba enfrentando, no quería que llegara a él. Al menos, no así, no de esa forma.

Después de un viaje que le pareció tan eterno como una estadía en el infierno, la camioneta se detuvo y Aaron dejó de golpearlo. Matt intentaba detenerse la hemorragia con las manos, suplicando sin parar para que ya lo dejaran en paz, que no le hiciesen más daño. De alguna manera sabía que lo que iba a suceder a continuación no era nada bueno y deseó con toda su alma que mejor hubiesen continuado conduciendo.

Sintió a sus dos secuestradores bajarse del vehículo, y entonces, uno de ellos tiró de él para bajarlo también, y Matt no quería. Aunque anteriormente su deseo había sido que todo eso terminara, en ese momento estaba aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de que habían llegado al final.

Como pudo, se aferró a lo que tenía al alcance: el volante, la palanca de velocidades, el asiento… pero sus manos débiles y llenas de sangre nada pudieron hacer contra sus atacantes. Éstos consiguieron sacarlo a rastras, negándose a escuchar sus lamentos y, bruscamente, lo dejaron caer al suelo.

Matt no perdió el tiempo; como pudo se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en medio de la oscura y helada noche, a ciegas, con el único objeto de alejarse de aquellos dementes. No se veía ni una sola luz en las proximidades, ni una casa, ni un coche. Solamente, a su espalda, los faros de la furgoneta de sus secuestradores.

Matt no tenía idea de adónde lo habían llevado. Corría y sentía el pasto y la tierra bajo sus zapatos. Tenía que ser el campo, el solitario y remoto campo. Donde nadie podría ayudarlo.

Dejó escapar un grito cuando uno de sus atacantes —Matt no supo cuál de los dos— lo atrapó por atrás y le sujeto los brazos.

—¡NO VUELVAS…! —gritó otro que de pronto estaba parado frente a él, mientras le asestaba un fortísimo golpe en el estómago—. ¡NO VUELVAS A INTENTAR ESCAPAR! ¿OÍSTE?

Matt, que no podía respirar y sentía que la cabeza le estallaba en mil pedazos, respondió leves gimoteos suplicando que lo dejaran en paz. ¿Qué no iban a cansarse nunca de torturarlo?

Abrió los ojos y miró a Aaron delante de él. Justo a tiempo para observarlo tomar vuelo y darle una patada en su entrepierna. Matt soltó un leve gemido y se dobló lo más que pudo; el dolor era tremendo, pero el de su cabeza lo era mucho más. Tanto, que una parte de su mente agradecía que Aaron se hubiese decidido a golpearlo de otras maneras que  no fueran con el arma de fuego.

Totalmente dolorido y extenuado por los golpes y la falta de aire, Matt se rindió al que lo estaba sujetando. Se dejó arrastrar un par de metros sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, en parte deseando y confiando que si dejaba de luchar, tal vez aquellos lo dejarían marcharse.

El tipo que tiraba de él —Rusell, recordó Matt que se llamaba— lo dejó caer en el suelo. Matt se desplomó sobre la helada tierra, cayendo sentado y sintiendo algo duro y áspero contra la espalda. Algo que le sirvió de apoyo y le impidió derrumbarse hacia atrás.

Era una cerca. Una cerca de madera.

Matt no podía dejar de maravillarse por el hecho de poder utilizar todavía su cerebro. Durante la golpiza dentro de la furgoneta, habría podido jurar que se lo habían machacado por completo hasta hacerle perder la razón.

Pero el dolor…

Matt se quedó sentado ahí, con la espalda apoyada contra un grueso madero y rezando porque el dueño de la cerca no estuviese muy lejos. Aunque sabía bien que ningún granjero saldría a trabajar a su campo en medio de la madrugada.

Matt sintió movimiento en uno de sus pies y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Uno de los dos había comenzado a quitarle los zapatos… y Matt entró en pánico. Empezó a gritar suplicando que _no, por favor, no me hagan eso, les daré todo lo que tengo, por favor, porfavor…_

Estaba repitiéndose la historia, todo estaba pasando de nuevo como antes, y Matt se sintió trasportando al pasado, a aquella noche en Marruecos donde lo había violado entre seis… después de que le habían quitado sus zapatos.

Como pudo, intentó patear a sus atacantes pero su fuerza era algo risible ya en esos momentos. Estaba acabado. Lo volverían a violar y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo y _si eso _sucedía de nuevo él no podría soportarlo y tendría que _morir…_ ahora sí.

Aquellos dos terminaron de quitarle su calzado y azorado, Matt esperó, sabiendo que ahora sería su pantalón. Pero entonces observó, con la poca visión que le quedaba y alumbrado por los potentes faros de la furgoneta, cómo Rusell y Aaron les quitaban los cordones a sus zapatos.

Y enseguida, Rusell, que parecía ser el que seguía las órdenes del otro, procedía a atarlo a la cerca con ellos.

Le colocó a Matt las manos hacia atrás del madero, amarrándolo de las muñecas de tal modo que no hubiese podido desatarse solo aunque hubiera estado en la mejor de las condiciones. Mientras tanto, Aaron se acercó hasta Matt y lo pateó despiadadamente. En las piernas y el regazo, una y otra vez. Matt no podía ni respirar del dolor, escuchándose gemir cuando en realidad su garganta y su alma anhelaban gritar y gritar sin parar.

Rusell terminó de atarlo y se paró a su lado, respirando agitado. Matt lo escuchó soltar un jadeo, como si apenas estuviera viendo por vez primera el aspecto que él estaba presentando y lo estuviera aterrorizando. Como si estuviera comprendiendo el alcance de su ataque contra Matt y entrara en razón.

Matt, todavía suplicando porque ya lo dejaran en paz, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Rusell tiraba de Aaron y lo alejaba un poco de él. Matt se quedó en silencio. Una leve luz de esperanza lo calentó y lo hizo despabilarse. Quizá Rusell lograra que por fin…

Pero Aaron reaccionó violentamente contra su propio compañero y le soltó un golpe también a él. Rusell, atónito, retrocedió cobardemente, yéndose a buscar refugio dentro de la furgoneta. Aaron caminó de nuevo hacia Matt con la pistola en la mano y fue cuando éste supo que su fin había llegado.

Aaron llegó hasta él y le preguntó a gritos:

—¡¿Puedes ver el número de la placa?!

Matt tardó bastantes segundos en procesar la información. ¿Número? ¿Placa? Ah. La furgoneta. Tuvo que hacer acopio de una gran cantidad de voluntad y esfuerzo para conseguir girar un poco la cabeza, la cual le colgaba laxamente hacia un lado. Cada mínimo movimiento lo estaba matando.

Concentró la vista en la furgoneta y no leer los números. Sin embargo, logró apreciar que era una placa del estado de Wyoming… ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Esos farsantes no eran de California.

—Sí —respondió Matt, aunque no era cierto.

Nunca supo porqué dijo eso. Tal vez creyó que con eso los asustaría lo suficiente como para obligarlos a que ya lo dejaran en paz, para orillarlos a llegar a un acuerdo con él. Debió haber imaginado que ocasionaría exactamente el efecto contrario.

Aaron lo volvió a golpear al menos un par de veces más. Matt, que creía que ya sufría de daño cerebral, supo que eso significaba su golpe de gracia. De nuevo escuchó los huesos de su cráneo crujir y se quedó con la cabeza laxa colgando de lado, deseando cerrar los ojos y percatándose de que su ojo izquierdo no le respondía ya, quedándosele abierto.

Apenas fue consciente de que Aaron se alejaba de él y se subía a su furgoneta. Por el rabillo del ojo miró cómo ésta se echaba en reversa y entonces, partía a toda velocidad por el camino, dejándolo a él ahí. Solo, atado, herido.

Comprendió que lo habían abandonado para morir.

~

Las horas pasaron lentas y agónicas, el amanecer parecía no llegar nunca. Matt sintió tanto frío como nunca imaginó, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a él y a dormir en la intemperie. Tuvo tiempo de recordar que si algo amaba de ese estado, eran sus hermosos paisajes naturales a donde él y su padre solían salir a acampar.

Su padre. Su recuerdo, y el de su madre y su hermano pequeño eran lo que lo mantenían con vida. A pesar de que el helado viento de Wyoming le susurraba que ya era hora de que entregara su alma, Matt suplicaba por un poco más de tiempo. Tiempo de vivir para poder despedirse de sus seres queridos. Tiempo para arrepentirse de las cosas que había hecho mal. Tiempo para perdonar a sus verdugos y poder morir en paz.

Así que, dispuesto a luchar, se concentró en inhalar y exhalar. Había sufrido un ataque de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que el acto de respirar había dejado de ser reflejo, y que él tenía que _pensar _en hacerlo cada vez. Era agotador, tanto física como mentalmente, concentrarse y ordenarle a su extenuado cuerpo: _inhala, exhala. De nuevo. Otra vez._

Pero eso al menos lo mantuvo ocupado y distraído durante aquellas insoportables e interminables horas de la madrugada. En algún punto, Matt recordó su vida completa y se dio cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido. Y en retrospectiva, analizó que él siempre había sabido que terminaría sus días así: asesinado a causa de un ataque de odio, por el simple hecho de haber nacido gay.

Lloró de arrepentimiento, recitando en su mente el Padrenuestro una y otra vez, pues era la única oración de la que tenía memoria. Concentrándose en perdonar cuando murmuraba entre dientes, los cuales le castañeaban del frío y el dolor, _perdona nuestros pecados así como nosotros perdonamos a los que  nos ofenden._

Recordó que apenas un par de días atrás había discutido con su madre por cuestiones de dinero, y ese pensamiento lo hizo llorar más. Afortunadamente, había recapacitado a tiempo y le había vuelto a llamar para disculparse. Pero aun así, deseaba mantenerse vivo lo suficiente como para recibir un último abrazo de su parte. Un adiós.

Intentó tragar durante una pausa en su respiración y percibió que no tenía nada de saliva para hacerlo. Así, la sed pasó a formar parte de sus múltiples torturas. Tan inaguantable como el mismo dolor que le hacía saltar en pedazos la cabeza.

Temeroso de mover siquiera la cabeza, Matt se concentró en las únicas actividades que lo mantenía cuerdo y despierto: respirar y escuchar a su amigo el viento.

~

La noche llegó a su fin y los reconfortantes y brillantes rayos del sol bañaron el cuerpo de Matt, bendiciéndolo con su calor. La sed continuaba matándolo, y Matt lloraba y rezaba sin descanso, rogando porque el granjero o quien fuera tuviera por buena ventura pasar por ahí y encontrarlo.

Pero el día transcurrió y cuando Matt miró que el sol comenzaba a ponerse de nuevo, sintió que no le quedaba más por hacer. Sabía que no aguantaría con vida una noche más atado a la cerca y con el cráneo hecho trizas.

Si había algo que lo aterrorizaba más que el morir, era hacerlo sin un último abrazo de su familia.

~

Cuando el chico notó que el sol se estaba poniendo ya en el horizonte, aceleró su motocicleta. No era como si pudiera ir muy rápido, en realidad, pero su viejo vehículo respondió y en medio de un suave ronroneo del motor, obedeció.

Aquel era un atardecer hermoso y más de una vez, el joven Aaron Kreifels estuvo a punto de perder el control por estarlo admirando. Y en una de ésas miradas fue cuando notó un espantapájaros en una cerca, uno que debía ser nuevo porque nunca antes lo había visto.

Sin embargo, algo lo hizo mirar otra vez, más detenidamente. Había algo extraño, pues el espantapájaros estaba _sentado _contra la cerca, no de pie como comúnmente solían colocarlos. Además, parecía tan real que daba miedo.

Frenando la moto en seco, Aaron ahogó un jadeo al darse cuenta que _eso _no podía ser lo que había creído al principio. ¿Pudiera tratarse en verdad de una persona? Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo sentado ahí, en medio de la nada? ¿Estaría muerto?

Dejando su moto a un lado del camino, Aaron se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la cerca. Y en efecto, era una persona.

Aaron se detuvo a unos metros, observando atónito el espectáculo. Viendo aquella forma despatarrada en el frío suelo, con la cabeza destrozada y el rostro cubierto de sangre seca. Completamente cubierto, de tal forma que parecía una máscara.

A excepción del camino que las lágrimas habían surcado al caer por sus mejillas.

Aaron no creyó que el chico pudiera estar vivo. Angustiado, se arrojó hacia él hasta quedar arrodillado a su lado. Lo sacudió levemente, no deseando moverlo mucho por miedo a empeorar su estado. En un segundo se dio cuenta de muchas cosas: que estaba atado al poste, que aún respiraba y que, aparentemente, o estaba en estado de shock o a punto de morir.

—¡Oye, chico! ¿Me oyes? —le murmuró Aaron.

Al no recibir respuesta, se angustió más. Miró a todos lados pero no se veía nada; ni un alma, ni una casa… menos un coche. Sólo el ruido del viento y el distante rumor de los coches pasando en la alejada carretera.

Aaron miró de nuevo al chico. Por Dios, ¿qué tipo de alma tenía la persona que le había hecho eso? —Oye, oye… —le habló de nuevo, desesperado por no saber cómo ayudarlo. No había posibilidad de cargarlo en su motocicleta hasta el más cercano pueblo.

—Voy a ir por ayuda —le dijo al chico aunque no estaba seguro si lo podía escuchar o no—. No te abandonaré, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré, lo prometo.

Dicho esto, se levantó de un salto y corrió como poseso hacia su motocicleta, sin dejar de echar esporádicas miradas hacia atrás por si el chico volvía en sí.

Arrancó la máquina y se dirigió lo más rápido que su vieja moto se lo permitió hasta un teléfono.

~

Cuando la policía Reggie Fluty llegó a la escena del crimen después de que el frenético motociclista llamara a la estación, sencillamente no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Se hincó frente al pequeñísimo e inmóvil cuerpo herido, no sabiendo dónde poner las manos primero. El rostro de aquel niño no tenía forma, estaba completamente desfigurado y bañado en la sangre que le brotó de las múltiples heridas de la cabeza, la cual era sólo un manojo sanguinolento. Le parecía increíble que aun estuviera con vida, y antes de poderlo evitar, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sí solas.

—Oh, mi niño —le susurró con el corazón en la garganta—. Cómo lamento que te haya ocurrido esto.

Lo desató y el cambio de posición provocó que el chico dejara de respirar. Horrorizada, Reggie hizo lo que pudo para lograr que la víctima continuara viva mientras llegaba ayuda médica.

~

Matt, contra todo pronóstico, consiguió vivir lo suficiente como para permitir que sus padres y su hermano se despidieran de él, en la fría sala de Cuidados Intensivos de un hospital. Sus amigos y hasta el chico con el que se iba a encontrar ese fin de semana, también acudieron a darle el último adiós.

Matt murió la madrugada del 12 de octubre de 1998, a la edad de 21 años, a causa de las heridas infligidas por un par de jóvenes a quienes les inculcaron en su Iglesia que ser homosexual es una aberración que no debe ser tolerada y mucho menos, perdonada.

Murió porque a Russell Henderson y a Aaron McKinney les importó demasiado que él prefiriera amar a un hombre en vez de a una mujer y sentían como suya la obligación de darle una lección. Ahora, ambos enfrentan cadenas perpetuas aunque Aaron bien pudo haber sido condenado a la pena de muerte, pero los padres de Matt desistieron de ello.

Como fina bofetada con guante blanco, le otorgaron lo que él no pudo darle a su propio hijo y que pudo haberle salvado la vida. Misericordia y piedad.

        


* * *

[[1]](http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=29361&chapter=1#_ftnref1) LGBT son las siglas de “Lesbianas, Gays, Bisexuales y Transexuales”.

[[2]](http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=29361&chapter=1#_ftnref2) Gaydar: (vocablo formado por las palabras Gay y Radar) Sentido especial para detectar si otra persona es homosexual o no.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Todo lo relatado sucedió en verdad. A excepción de los propios sentimientos y pensamientos de Matt -creación mía basándome en descripciones de gente que lo conoció-, ya que él jamás fue capaz de narrar los hechos desde su punto de vista, pues nunca más recuperó la consciencia antes de morir.  
> 2) La muerte brutal y carente de sentido de Matt provocó revuelo a nivel nacional (en EU), y en su memoria, su madre, Judy Shepard, creó y dirige la Matthew Shepard Fundation para intentar lograr un cambio real en la situación de la comunidad GLBT en EU, educando a la juventud en base a la aceptación, la tolerancia y el amor.  
> 3) A diez años de su muerte, la situación no ha cambiado mucho, en realidad. Hagámos la parte que nos toca, educando a las nuevas generaciones a aceptar la diversidad sexual y crezcan mirando eso como lo que es, algo normal y natural. El amor es amor, no importa a quién se profesa.  
> 4) Si crees que a alguien le puede interesar leer esto, tómate la libertad de copiarlo y transmitirlo. Para mí será un honor y ni siquiera pido que se me otorgue el crédito. Si al menos una persona cambia su punto de vista gracias a la historia de Matt, él no habrá muerto en vano.  
> 5) El caso de Matt ha inspirado a montones de artistas, quienes le han dedicado canciones, poemas y libros. Hasta sir Elton John le compuso una canción, American Triangle. Jamás nadie había conmovido tanto. Yo espero haber logrado un poco con este relato.


End file.
